


Watching Firefly

by Rivestra



Series: Chef!Casey 'Verse [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chef!Casey, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivestra/pseuds/Rivestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hanging out, watching a li'l TV and team building...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Overgrown [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) for [daria234's](http://daria234.livejournal.com) prompt _Chuck, Casey/anyone, watching the show Firefly_. She is to blame for it all.
> 
> Originally published on LJ, Apr. 21st, 2009. I’ve been watching too much Nerd HQ, which led to rewatching Chuck, which led to a conversation with [celophanejedi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/celophanejedi/) that made me realize I had not posted this here...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Written purely for fun; no profit or harm intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

Casey’s knife moved swiftly through the zucchini, creating perfect quarter inch medallions faster than the human eye could track. He hummed as he swept the green circles into a bowl already occupied by a pile of precisely match-sticked carrots. The mission had ended well and he was entitled to his good mood

Grabbing one of the bright red peppers from the counter, he sang the second verse out loud as he cored and diced. _“Take me out into the black, tell them I ain’t coming back. Burn the land and boil the seas…”_

A throat cleared in the doorway. Chuck’s throat.

Casey shifted his chef’s knife back into a chopping grip, and focused his sudden aggression on the pepper. He didn’t look up. He already knew how Chuck was looking at him and didn’t want to see the expression on Walker’s face.

Maybe they’d let it go.

“So,” clearly, Walker had other plans. He growled down at the pepper, but she continued on blithely, “Have you got something you’d like to tell us, Agent Casey?”

When he looked up at her, she caught his eyes then nodded at the TV flickering behind her. The damn the credits had just finished, but Chuck had apparently brought over dvds because it had gone straight into the episode.

 ** _Jaynestown,_** of course.

“What?” Offence still the best option, he tried for casual as he continued, “You gonna to tell me you don’t have a past, Walker?”

Chuck giggled. Casey glared at him, but he didn’t seem to notice, “You were an ac…” and the imbecile had to take a deliberate breath before he could finish his thought, _“actor?”_

That finally stopped Casey’s chopping. “Of course not.” He pointed at Chuck with the blade and threw out an arbitrary order, “Hand me that eggplant. Freak” Chuck was easy to distract.

Except when he wasn’t. Chuck stepped into the room, grabbing the eggplant in question and holding it away, like a prize. “Then what?”

Casey twisted Chuck’s arm around behind his back and effortlessly shoved his face into the counter, catching the eggplant before it had a chance to hit the floor.

Walker sighed out, _“Casey…”_ and he let Chuck go, shoving him back toward her. She caught him before he could collide with the door jamb, and Casey snickered, whacking the stem end off the eggplant with a great deal more force than was necessary.

Chuck flinched, then turned it into a glare, eyes narrowing as he pushed, “So if you weren’t an actor…”

“It was a job, you moron.” Casey’s knife kept running through the eggplant, totally on autopilot. “Just a job, like a hundred others.”

Walker’s eyes were a little wide, and she couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of her voice, “The _NSA_ set you up as an actor? What could they possibly have been after?”

Chuck looked at him, then grinned. They both said **_“Whedon,”_** together, though only Chuck dissolved into giggles afterward.

Sarah threw up her hands at them both. “Just let me know when that”, and she pointed at Casey’s pile of eggplant, diced much finer than he’d intended, ”becomes food,” and sulked back off to the couch.


End file.
